Where No Man Has Gone Before (episode)
This second pilot episode of the series introduces Captain Kirk, and his friend Gary Mitchell, whom the galaxy's edge transforms into a powerful being, endangering the Enterprise. Summary [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], near the edge of our galaxy, discovers the recorder-marker of the [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]], an Earth vessel that went missing 200 years earlier. The recorded messages reveal that the vessel had encountered a force field surrounding the galaxy. Shortly before the ship was destroyed, its captain had ordered to search the databanks of the Valiant for all information on extrasensory perception (ESP). The Enterprise sets course to the edge of the galaxy to investigate what might have caused such a desparate act. The crew encounter the same energy field as the Valiant, and their warp drive is disabled. At the same time, Kirk's close friend Lt. Commander Gary Mitchell seemingly undergoes a personality change. Soon afterwards, Mitchell develops ESP, psychokinesis and other psionic powers. Similarly affected, but to a lesser degree, is psychiatrist Dr. Elizabeth Dehner. The two psionics are drawn together by their powers. As Mitchell's extraordinary powers continue to evolve, he feels less and less connected to the human race. Spock fears he might become dangerous to not only the ship, but to the entire galaxy. He also thinks the same fate destroyed the Valiant, and Mitchell confirms this. He has become a god, and has no other interest in humans other than ruling over them. Spock suggests killing him before it is too late, but instead Kirk decides to exile his friend to an uninhabited planet. On the planet surface, Mitchell kills his guard and kidnaps Dr. Dehner. Kirk goes after him, but Mitchell attempts to kill his friend using his powers. Dehner, for the first time realizing Mitchell is inhuman and dangerous, helps Kirk against him. Mitchell fatally injures Dehner without remorse. Even though he regains his god like power after a fight with Dehner, Kirk manages to bury Mitchell under a rockslide grave meant for Kirk himself, killing him. Back on the ship, Spock for the first time admits to Kirk he has emotions similar to humans. Background Information * This was the second Star Trek pilot, but not the first episode to actually air. It was the first appearance for Trek mainstays Kirk, Sulu, Scott, and Leslie. The only held over character from the unaired pilot "The Cage" was Spock, whose eyebrow style would be toned down in later episodes. Other regulars McCoy and Uhura would not appear until the next episode. * William Shatner was actually the third to be considered for the role of James T. Kirk. Jack Lord and Lloyd Bridges were each offered the role first. * The gravestone Mitchell creates for Kirk says "James R. Kirk." * Their crew files show that Mitchell and Dehner were born in cities called "Delman" and "Eldman." No doubt the property master never thought t.v. resolution would make these readable! * Could the "little blonde lab technician" Mitchell mentioned be Carol Marcus? * Another sterling matte painting is created for this episode. * A clever bit of film trickery allows the elevator ride of Mitchell, Kirk and Spock to look like an actual ride from one deck to another without having to rely on editing. A gray wall was placed outside the door when Mitchell jumps in to hide the bridge set. After the doors closed, the wall was removed by the stage crew, and voila! Seconds later, we are magically on the bridge. *Bantam Books published a series of novelizations called "foto-novels," which took photographic stills from actual episodes and arranged word balloons and text over them, to create a comic book formatted story. The second installment was an adaptation of this episode. * The voices of damage control personnel responding to the emergency situation would be reused many times in subsequent episodes (how many times do we hear that voice saying, "Gravity is down to point-eight!") These voices were provided by Gene Roddenberry, Robert Justman and Majel Barrett. Roddenberry can be heard saying, "Communicator, we need more lines to the impulse deck!" in subsequent episodes. * During the shooting of this episode, which was not done at Paramount, a nest of wasps, agitated by the lights, stung many members of the cast and crew. Shooting had to be delayed several days to allow swelling from a sting on Shatner's eyelid to go down. * The ship fly-bys were all done with the massive model used in The Cage. This model had no sparkling effects on the front of the nacelles, a larger sensor dish, grilles on the backs of the nacelles and not as many lighting effects. This footage was re-used in later episodes, often mixed in with shots of the improved model that is on display in the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum giftshop. In the standard side-to-side fly-by, a light near the shuttlebay winks out. This light malfunction can also be seen in the standard shot of the ship sailing into the distance, meaning that both perspectives were shot simultaneously with two different cameras. *Leonard Nimoy (Spock) is the only actor to appear in both this episode and the first pilot, "The Cage. Links and References Main Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu Guest Stars * Gary Lockwood as Gary Mitchell * Sally Kellerman as Elizabeth Dehner * Paul Carr as Lee Kelso * Paul Fix as Mark Piper * Andrea Dromm as Smith * Lloyd Haynes as Alden * Eddie Paskey as Leslie * Hal Needham as Gary Lockwood's stunt double * Dick Crockett as William Shatner's stunt double References 2065; 2264; Aldebaron colony; aperception quotient; Canopus; Canopus Planet; Dehner, Gerard; Delman; Delman Street; Delta Vega; Deneb IV; Dimorus; Duke-Heidelberg quotient; Eldman; Eldman Street; ESP; esper; extra-sensory perception; fission chamber; galaxy; galactic barrier; Kaferian apple; lithium; lithium cracking station; magnetic storm; Mitchell, Gary, Sr.; neutron radiation; Newstate; Nightingale Woman; ore ship; phaser; phaser rifle; psionic energy; stardate; Starfleet Academy; Tarbolde, Phineas; telekinesis; three-dimensional chess; Tri-Planetary Academy; yeoman. Category:TOS episodesde:Spitze des Eisbergs